Mission Survival: The Animated Series
Mission Survival: The Animated Series, often shortened to Mission Survival, is an American action-adventure animated web-exclusive series. It is based off the Mission Survival books by Bear Grylls and it aired on May 9, 2015 on Netflix. Plot Teenager Beck Granger is raised by his uncle after the deaths of his parents. He travels the world with his friends and they often find themselves in survival situations, facing up to dangerous animals, vicious enemies and the most extreme environments on earth. Characters Protagonists Beck Granger (Daryl Sabara)-The main character. After losing his parents at a young age, he was raised by his uncle, Sir Alan Granger. Years of travelling around the world with his parents have honed his survival skills and he often ends up in life-threatening situations. Alan Granger (Patrick Stewart)-Beck's uncle, originally born in London, England. He is trained in zoology, anthropology and survival. David and Mel Granger '''(voiced respectively by Michael Madsen and Christina Hendricks)-Beck's parents who died when he was young. '''Peter Samson (Will Friedle)-Beck's childhood friend. He knows little to nothing about survival, often preferring the comforts of the modern world. Bryony Harrison (Tara Strong)-Beck's childhood friend. Raised in the back country of Wyoming, she has knowledge of survival passed down from her maternal grandfather who is a Cheyenne shaman. Minor and recurring characters Professor Alberto Cruz (Andy Garcia)-An anthropologist from the University of Mexico City. He is close friends with Beck's uncle and it is revealed he is descended from Maya Indians. Francesca Cruz (Tara Strong)-Alberto's sassy but kind 15 year old daughter. John Mukele (Phil LaMarr)-A wildlife biologist and park ranger in Kenya. Christopher Sharpeyes (Rob Paulsen)-A biologist and member of a Pueblo tribe in New Mexico. Frank Two Rivers (Gil Birmingham)-A Shoshone biologist in Wyoming. Amanda Two Rivers (Grey Delisle)-A teenage Shoshone girl and Frank's niece. Dr. Han (George Takei)-A Chinese biologist and a friend of Beck's father. Professor Dimitrius Marinos (Jeff Bennett)-An archaeologist from the University of Athens. Olav Bergen (Maurice LaMarche)-The mayor of a small town at the edge of the Norwegian arctic. Raju (Brian George)-A wildlife conservationist and biologist from the University of Bangalore. Machahuka (Jeff Bennett)-The leader of an indigenous tribe in the Ecuadorean Amazon. Professor Luis Alvarez (Jess Harnell)-A wildlife biologist from the University of Quito. Mr and Mrs. Samson (voiced respectively by John Schneider and Virginia Madsen)-Peter's mother and father. While they are loving, they tend to be unadventurous, homebody-type individuals, with Peter going as far to say that his and Beck's adventures make his family vacations "look like The Odyssey". Boolabungura (Courtney B. Vance)-An Aboriginal elder. Jack Dawson (Jim Cummings)-An Australian bushman and wildlife biologist. Nadir (Alexander Siddig)-The leader of a Berber tribe in Algeria. He is fluent in English, Arabic and French (as Algeria was once colonized by the French). Angus McCullen (Billy Connolly)-A Scottish biologist and lecturer from the University of Edinburgh. Sarah Dugan (Kath Soucie)-A fellow Scottish biologist who is friends with Angus. Red Eagle (Michael Horse)-The chief of a Cree tribe in Alberta, Canada. Little Fox (Cree Summer)-A teenage Cree Indian and Red Eagle's granddaughter. Diana Swift Elk (Irene Bedard)-A wildlife biologist of Comanche descent. She is skilled at horse-riding and Peter at one point nicknames her "Pocahontas" (a reference to Irene Bedard's performance of the character in the Disney movie of the same name). Professor Pedro Ramirez (Hector Elizondo)-A Guatemalan biologist. List of episodes Season 1 1. The Law of The Jungle (May 9, 2015) Location: Guatemala Dangers: Jaguars, starvation, snakes, mosquitoes 15-year old orphan Beck Granger, his uncle Sir Alan Granger and friends, Peter and Bryony, are stranded in the Guatemalan rainforest with a local biologist. They must overcome the many dangers to escape. Animals featured Jaguar Scarlet macaw Spider monkey Boa constrictor Tamandua Toucan Tapir Mosquito 2. The Eye of The Tiger (May 16, 2015) Location: Karnataka, India Dangers: Leopards, poachers, snakes Beck and his friends are in India, assisting with a conservation project. This soon takes a deadly turn when they have to overcome poachers who have arrived in the jungle and the local wildlife. Animals featured Tiger Indian elephant Cobra Macaque Python Peacock Sloth bear Guar Wild boar Leopard 3. Strangers In Paradise (June 6, 2015) Location: Papua New Guinea Dangers: Crocodiles, flash floods, snakes Beck and his friends are in New Guinea and are caught in the middle of the monsoons and must use all their wits to survive. Animals encountered Cassowary Crocodile Fruit bat Python Tree kangaroo Wild boar 4. Survival of The Fittest (June 20, 2015) Location: Alberta, Canada Dangers: Grizzly bears, wolves, moose Beck and his friends are in the Canadian wilds where they must survive the dangerous wildlife-and the elements-with help from some local Native Americans. Animals encountered Grizzly Bald eagle Wolf Moose Bobcat Fox Raccoon Chipmunk 5. The Treasure of The Gods (July 4, 2015) Location: Greece Dangers: Wolves, bears, treasure smugglers While visiting a close friend of his uncle in Greece, Beck ends up in the path of some dangerous smugglers who are trafficking ancient artefacts and must survive them-as well as the wildlife of the mountains-using every trick in the book. Animals encountered Brown bear Wolf Wild boar Red deer Osprey Golden eagle Lynx 6. No Man Is An Island (July 18, 2015) Location: Hawaii Dangers: Sharks, wild boars, tropical storms Beck and Peter are in Hawaii, visiting Beck's long-lost cousin Adam (special guest star Josh Keaton), when a vicious storm strikes, leaving them trapped on the island. Beck must use every trick in the book to escape danger. Animals encountered Tiger shark Wild boar Dolphin Sea turtle Albatross Chameleon 7. Bridge Over Troubled Water (August 8, 2015) Location: Snake River, Wyoming Dangers: Bears, mountain lions, moose, bison While working in Wyoming with a pair of Shoshone biologists, Beck, Peter and Bryony are stranded in the wilderness when the Snake River floods. They must try to escape with every trick in the book. Animals encountered Wolf Black bear Bald eagle Cougar Bison Moose Bighorn sheep Bobcat 8. The Last Eden (September 12, 2015) Location: Borneo Dangers: Clouded leopards, snakes, poachers While working on a conservation project in Borneo, Beck and his friends must survive the dangers of the jungle and a gang of deadly poachers. Animals encountered Orangutan Clouded leopard Python Hornbill Macaque Bearded pig Sun bear Crocodile Cobra 9. Red In Tooth and Claw (September 26, 2015) Location: Zambia Dangers: Lions, wild dogs, rhinos, poachers Beck and his friends are in Zambia, working with local biologists when they end up stranded in the dangerous savannah. They must outwit the wildlife and a gang of poachers operating in the area. Animals encountered Lion Rhino African elephant Baboon Giraffe Wildebeest Ostrich Crocodile Wild dog Zebra Vulture Impala 10. The Lair of The Leopard (October 10, 2015) Location: Ladakh, India Dangers: Snow leopards, sub-zero temperatures, wolves Beck and his friends are in the Himalayas with Dr. Babu Naringar (Russell Peters), a scientist and a friend of Alan's when they are stranded in the mountains. They must survive the freezing temperatures and the dangerous animals and make it out alive. Animals encountered Snow leopard Yak Wolf Golden eagle Ibex Brown bear Crane Markhor Season 2 11. Season of The Wolf (January 2, 2016) Location: New Mexico Dangers: Rattlesnakes, coyotes, cougars Beck is in New Mexico with a clan of Pueblo Indians, helping out on a wildlife project. When he is stranded in the wilderness, he must rely on his skills, as well as those of Native American biologist Chris, to survive. Animals encountered Wolf Rattlesnake Cougar Peccary Vulture Pronghorn Bobcat Coyote Hawk Tarantula 12. Dangerous Paradise (February 13, 2016) Location: Cuba Dangers: Sharks, tropical storms, snakes Beck and Peter are in Cuba, studying with his uncle's close friend and scientist Dr. Javier Vasquez (CHiPS ''Erik Estrada), when they are stranded on the island during a vicious tropical cyclone. They must try and survive all the perils that the island has to offer. '''Animals encountered' Bull shark Flamingo Crocodile Boa Vervet Goat Parakeet Dolphin Pelican 13. Amazon Fury (March 12, 2016) Location: Ecuador Dangers: Jaguars, snakes, piranhas Beck and Bryony are in the Ecuadorian Amazon, working with a tribe of local Indians. Beck must use their skills to overcome the dangers of the jungle. Animals encountered Jaguar Macaw Anaconda Capuchin Toucan Caiman Tapir Sloth Anteater Piranha 14. Walkabout (March 26, 2016) Location: Queensland, Australia Dangers: Dingoes, snakes, crocodiles Beck is in the wilds of Australia, assisting on a conservation project, when they end up stranded in the bush. Using all of his skill and ingenuity, Beck must overcome the wildlife and the elements, with help from a local bushman and an Aboriginal elder. Animals encountered Kangaroo Koala Crocodile Emu Death adder Dingo Kookaburra Goanna 15. Out of Africa (April 9, 2016) Location: Kenya Dangers: Lions, elephants, poachers Beck, Peter and Alan are in Kenya, assisting local biologists. When they end up stranded in the African wilderness, they must overcome the wildlife and dangerous poachers with all of their survival skills. Animals encountered Lion African elephant Baboon Hyena Giraffe Rhino Impala Zebra Buffalo Vulture Black mamba Wildebeest 16. The Ice Man Cometh (May 21, 2016) Location: Svalbard, Norway Dangers: Polar bears, sub-zero temperatures, frostbite Beck, Bryony and Peter are in Norway when they end up stranded in the freezing wastes along with local conservationists. They must survive the freezing temperatures and dangerous wildlife. Animals encountered Polar bear Reindeer Humpback whale Walrus Ptarmigan Ringed seal Tern Narwhal 17. Out of The Wild (June 4, 2016) Location: Chihuahuan Desert, Texas Dangers: Coyotes, rattlesnakes, heatstroke Beck is in Texas when he and Alan end up lost in the wilderness. They must try to escape with their survival skills and help from a local Indian guide. Animals encountered Coyote Turkey vulture Rattlesnake White-tailed deer Hawk Gila monster Raccoon Pronghorn 18. Into The Dragon's Lair (July 16, 2016) Location: Komodo Island Dangers: Komodo dragons, snakes, wild boars Beck is on Komodo Island, where he must survive the elements and avoid becoming food for the island's dangerous giant lizards. Animals encountered Komodo dragon Macaque Water buffalo Wild boar Junglefowl Python Civet 19. Sands of the Scorpion (August 13, 2016) Location: Algeria Dangers: Scorpions, snakes, sandstorms Beck is in the Saharan desert of Algeria and when he and Peter are stranded there, they must survive using all their ingenuity and the skills of the local Berber tribe. Animals encountered Camel Cobra Hyena Vulture Scorpion Jackal Falcon 20. Into the Storm (September 24, 2016) Location: Sichuan, China Dangers: Leopards, storms, wolves Beck and Peter are in the mountains of China's Sichuan province with biologist Dr Han, when a vicious storm breaks out, leaving them trapped in the wilderness. Beck must use all his wits to get out alive. Animals encountered Giant panda Golden eagle Pheasant Golden monkey Red panda Leopard Boar Wolf 21. Mayan Sacrifice (October 1, 2016) Location: Yucatan, Mexico Dangers: Jaguars, snakes, crocodiles Beck is in Mexico with a friend of his uncle's and must survive the dangers of the jungle using all his skills and wits. Animals encountered Jaguar Boa Macaw Howler monkey Crocodile Toucan Cougar Tapir Iguana 22. Edge of Survivors (October 8, 2016) Location: Cairngorms, Scotland Dangers: Sub-zero temperatures, stags, rain Beck, Bryony and Peter are in Scotland with a pair of scientists. When they end up stranded in the mountains, they must survive the harsh wilderness. Animals encountered Golden eagle Wildcat Fox Squirrel Pine marten Otter Hare 23. Winter is Coming (November 5, 2016) Location: Nova Scotia, Canada Dangers: Wolves, bears, sub-zero temperatures Beck is in Nova Scotia and when he ends up stranded in the wilderness with his Mi'kmaq guide, he must use his wit and skills to survive the harsh Canadian wilds and its animals. Animals encountered Moose Black bear Puffin Beaver Grey squirrel Wolf Humpback whale Ringed seal Bald eagle 24. Journey of a Thousand Miles (November 12, 2016) Location: Sri Lanka Wikipedia: Leopards, snakes, elephants Beck and Peter are in Sri Lanka, with Beck's uncle's childhood friend Chirag Thrapati (Kunal Nayar) and his teenage daughter Sunita. When they are stranded in the dangerous jungle, Beck and his friends must survive the elements and the wildlife. Animals encountered Leopard Macaque Asian elephant Cobra Sloth bear Crocodile Peacock Parakeet Chital Season 3 25. The Green (November 26, 2016) Location: Congo Dangers: Leopards, snakes, torrential rain, mosquitos Beck, Peter and Bryony are in the Congo jungles assisting local biologists and members of a Pygmy tribe. When the group are stranded in the jungle, Beck must use his own skills, and thos of the indigenous tribes, to overcome the elements and the wildlife. Animals encountered Gorilla Chimp Python Mosquito African grey parrot African elephant Colobus Leopard Buffalo Crocodile Crowned eagle 26. Kill or Be Killed (December 3, 2016) Location: Thailand Dangers: Tigers, snakes, torrential storms Beck is in the jungles of Thailand with Alan and a local biologist. When the monsoons strike, Beck must survive the jungle, the elements and the wildlife, with all his wits. Animals encountered Indian elephant Gibbon Cobra Tiger Macaque Hornbill Gaur Parakeet Python Sun bear Crocodile 27. Mountain High (December 17, 2016) Location: Alps, France Dangers: Avalanches, wolves, sub-zero temperatures Beck, Bryony and Peter are in the French Alps, visiting Peter's older brother Chris (Glee's Matthew Morrison). When they end up stranded as a result of an avalanche, Beck must help his friends survive with all his skills and wits. Animals encountered Golden eagle Wolf Chamois Brown bear Lynx Squirrel Bearded vulture 28. The Lost World (December 24, 2016) Location: Venezuela Dangers: Jaguars, snakes, cougars Beck is in the Venezuelan jungle with Peter and Bryony, assisting local biologists. He must survive the rainforest and its dangerous wildlife when he and his friends become stranded. Animals encountered Jaguar Macaw Anaconda Squirrel monkey Tapir Cougar Toucan Caiman Iguana 29. Sow the Wind, Reap The Whirlwind (January 7, 2017) Location: Fiji Dangers: Hurricanes, torrential storms, sharks Beck is enoying a vacation in Fiji, when a storm strikes. Stranded on the island, he must try and escape with all his resourcefulness. Animals encountered Shark Iguana Boar Frigatebird Pelican Lory Dolphin Stingray 30. Mark of The Condor (January 14, 2017) Location: Peru Dangers: Cougars, guanacos, avalanches Beck is in the Peruvian Andes with Peter and Bryony, working with a Quechua tribe. They must brave the elements and the wildlife of the mountains to get out alive. Animals encountered Cougar Condor Llama Chinchilla Flamingo Guanaco Spectacled bear Viscacha 31. Now Or Never (January 28, 2017) Location: Madagascar Dangers: Snakes, heat, monsoon storms Beck is on the island of Madagascar with his uncle's childhood friend Professor Nazobe (guest star Blair Underwood) and his daughter Yasmina (Annie's Quvenzhané Wallis). When the monsoon strikes the island, Beck must survive the jungle and its wildlife. Animals encountered Ring-tailed lemur Ruffed lemur Chameleon Crocodile Fossa Boa Flying fox Fish eagle Egret Sifaka 32. Indian Summer (February 4, 2017) Location: Uttarakhand, India Dangers: Tigers, snakes, poachers Beck, Peter and Bryony are in India, assisting on a conservation project. They must survive the jungle, its wildlife, and a gang of poachers operating in the area. Animals encountered Tiger Indian elephant Langur Peacock Python Chital Cobra Boar Parakeet Dhole 33. Panama Panic (February 11, 2017) Location: Panama Dangers: Jaguars, snakes, mosquitos, torrential rain During a visit to Panama, Beck and Peter are stranded in the rainforest at the height of the rainy season. He must survive the wilderness, the elements and the dangerous wildlife, with help from local biologists and members of an indigenous tribe. Animals encountered Jaguar Spider monkey Macaw Boa Iguana Cougar Crocodile Mosquito Tree frog 34. Eat Or Be Eaten (February 18, 2017) Location: Maine Dangers: Bears, moose, frostbite Beck and Peter are in the forests of Maine, near the end of winter. Stranded in the wilderness, Beck must survive the wildlife and the elements with his survival skills as well as that of his uncle's friend and Abenaki elder Black Fox (Saginaw Grant). Animals encountered Moose Black bear Bald eagle Raccoon Chipmunk Bobcat Fox Barn owl 35. Ends of The Earth (February 25, 2017) Location: Patagonia Dangers: Sub-zero temperatues, cougars, frostbite Beck is in the mountains of Patagonia, with his uncle's friend Professor Armando Moreno (George Lopez). When the two end up stranded in the mountains, they must work together to survive the wilderness. Animal encountered Cougar Condor Flamingo Guanaco Magellanic penguin Killer whale Rhea Fur seal 36. The Most Dangerous Game (March 11, 2017) Location: Nepal Dangers: Tigers, snakes, poachers Beck and Peter are on safari in the lowlands of Nepal, with local biologists. Stranded in the wilderness, the gang must survive the animals, the elements, and a gang of poachers, to escape. Animals encountered Tiger Indian rhino Langur Cobra Indian elephant Leopard Peacock Boar Sambar Sloth bear Crocodile 37. The Mighty Redwoods (March 18, 2017) Location: California Dangers: Bears, cougars, snakes Beck is on vacation with Peter in California. When they become stranded in the forest, Beck must survive with help from local rangers and Native American biologist Steve Wolfheart (Graham Greene). Animals encountered Cougar Bald eagle Raccoon Kingsnake Black bear Elk Bobcat Otter Owl Flying squirrel 38. Forest of Nightmares (March 25, 2017) Location: Romania Dangers: Bears, wolves, torrential storms Beck is in the forests of Romania and must survive the weather and the dangerous wildlife in order to get out alive. Animals encountered Brown bear Wolf Lynx Wild boar Squirrel Red deer Golden eagle Owl 39. Bogged Down (April 1, 2017) Location: Everglades, Florida Dangers: Alligators, snakes, mosquitos Beck is in the Everglades, visiting his father's childhood friends Charlie Blackwater, a Seminole biologist and survivalist and wildlife expert Mark. When they end up stranded in the swamps, they must survive the elements and the dangerous wildlife. Animals encountered Alligator Snail kite Raccoon Cougar Spoonbill White-tailed deer Opossum Ibis Rattlesnake Black bear Mosquito Python 40. Down and Out (April 8, 2017) Location: Sumatra Dangers: Tigers, snakes, torrential storms, crocodiles Beck and Peter in Sumatra, with Peter's stodgy, homebody parents. When a monsoon strikes the island, leaving them stranded, Beck must use all his wits and guile to survive the jungle the elements and the wildlife. Animals encountered Tiger Cobra Orangutan Hornbill Siamang Indian elephant Macaque Python Tapir Rhino Crocodile 41. Worlds Apart (April 22, 2017) Location: Alaska Dangers: Wolves, bears, moose, sub-zero temperatures Beck and Peter are in Alaska, assisting Inuit biologists. When they are stranded in the wilderness, they must survive the elements and the dangerous wildlife. Animals encountered Grizzly Wolf Bald eagle Moose Raccoon Beaver Caribou Raven Lynx 42. Battle of the Jungle (May 6, 2017) Location: Belize Dangers: Jaguars, snakes, crocodiles Beck and Peter are in Belize with the latter's pen pal Antony assisting an indigenous community. When they end up stranded in the jungle, Beck must use his skills to help them escape. Animals encountered Jaguar Spider monkey Macaw Crocodile Boa constrictor Toucan Tree frog Cougar Tapir Harpy eagle 43. The Wilderness Trials (May 13, 2017) Location: Uganda Dangers: Lions, hippos, crocodiles Beck is visiting his Ugandan pen pal David when they become stranded in the wild. Beck must help them escape with all his wits. Animals encountered Lion African elephant Crocodile Vulture Giraffe Baboon Hippo Crocodile Ostrich Leopard Impala 44. The Battle of Wills (June 10, 2017) Location: Bangladesh Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2015 American television series debuts